<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quicksilver by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525093">Quicksilver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, POV Oliver Wood, Quidditch, Rival Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is besotted with Ginny Weasley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quicksilver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word of the day: <em>Quicksilver.</em> Unpredictable and changes rapidly.</p>
<p>This is such a gorgeous ship! I cannot believe there is only forty (!) fics featuring Ginny and Oliver.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s glorious. </p>
<p>Quicksilver. Erratic and unpredictable. 

</p>
<p>Outrageous. </p>
<p>I watch her every feint, roll, loop and curve. Her broom is an extension of her body. The blood pulses through her veins and the ice air whips her face. </p>
<p>There’s never a pretence of sportsmanship, kindness or courtesy. Every Quidditch game against Weasley is a heart-pounding adrenaline rush. She won’t give me an inch and it couldn’t be more of duel were we both clutching our wands. </p>
<p>The moment I first saw her swoop through the sky? That was it for me. </p>
<p>I <em>knew</em>. Ginny was the woman I was destined for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>